The present invention relates to the field of ornamental light string mounting devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to a channel track system for the moveable and removable mounting of ornamental light strings to the exterior of buildings and the like.
It has become common practice to decorate homes or other buildings during holiday seasons, such as Christmas, Halloween, Easter, and the like, by attaching strings of lights to achieve a decorative effect. The strings of lights are typically secured beneath overhanging eaves and around gables, and are also positioned to outline architectural features of the homes, such as windows and the like.
The strings of lights are usually secured in place by simple connectors such as staples. This method however, due to repetitive installation and removal of the staples, results in considerable marring of the wooden mounting surfaces. Longs strings of lights, as are typically used, are difficult to install and consequently a householder is often inclined to leave the lights in place once they are secured. Although this avoids yearly installation and removal, the strings of lights are exposed to weather for the full year resulting in their early deterioration and, furthermore, they add nothing to, and in fact detract from, the appearance of a house between holiday seasons. Further, the permanently attached light strings may conveniently express only a single holiday.
Light holders have heretofore been devised for attachment to buildings for attaching strings of lights in a regular manner and which afford the light strings some protection from the weather. These light holders required periodic use of a ladder while installing and removing the holiday light strings. Alternately, if the lights are left in place, they are continuously exposed to view. Consequently, unless the homeowner is content to accept the detraction from the aesthetic qualities of this home, the holders must be installed and removed each Christmas season.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a channel system for the mounting of ornamental light strings.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a channel system for ornamental light strings that is inconspicuously mountable onto the exterior/interior of a building and that allows for adjustable placement and removal of the ornamental light strings.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a storage system for ornamental light strings that functions in combination with a building mountable light string channel system.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a channel system that uses specifically designed slide mounts for mounting light strings, said slide mounts designed to travel along a slide mount channel formed in the channel pieces of a mountable channel system, there further being provided a slide mount slide handle useful for moving and placing the slide mounts of the present invention.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a channel system that includes at least one type of corner piece that allows for angular tracking of the light string.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a channel system that is coupled together by a removable coupling insert, thereby provide for contiguous and continuous movement and placement of the ornamental light string.
The novel features that are considered characteristic of the invention are set forth with particularity in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its structure and its operation together with the additional object and advantages thereof will best be understood from the following description of the preferred embodiment of the present invention when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Unless specifically noted, it is intended that the words and phrases in the specification and claims be given the ordinary and accustomed meaning to those of ordinary skill in the applicable art or arts. If any other meaning is intended, the specification will specifically state that a special meaning is being applied to a word or phrase. Likewise, the use of the words xe2x80x9cfunctionxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cmeansxe2x80x9d in the Description of Preferred Embodiments is not intended to indicate a desire to invoke the special provision of 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7112, paragraph 6 to define the invention. To the contrary, if the provisions of 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7112, paragraph 6, are sought to be invoked to define the invention(s), the claims will specifically state the phrases xe2x80x9cmeans forxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cstep forxe2x80x9d and a function, without also reciting in such phrases any structure, material, or act in support of the function. Even when the claims recite a xe2x80x9cmeans forxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cstep forxe2x80x9d performing a function, if they also recite any structure, material or acts in support of that means of step, then the intention is not to invoke the provisions of 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7112, paragraph 6. Moreover, even if the provisions of 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7112, paragraph 6, are invoked to define the inventions, it is intended that the inventions not be limited only to the specific structure, material or acts that are described in the preferred embodiments, but in addition, include any and all structures, materials or acts that perform the claimed function, along with any and all known or later-developed equivalent structures, materials or acts for performing the claimed function.